The present invention relates to an electromagnetic switching apparatus which includes a switch position indicator.
DE-GM No. 73 27 169 discloses an electromagnetic switching apparatus having a switch position indicator connected integrally to the contact carrier. British Patent Specification No. 1,446,875 discloses an electromagnetic switching apparatus having a switch position indicator which is spring-loaded away from the indicating position and which is taken along directly by the contact carrier after it has traversed a certain distance. While in the electromagnetic switching apparatus of DE-GM No. 73 27 169, a direct indication of the position of the contact carrier is ensured by the switch position indicator, the position of the switch position indicator does not unequivocally indicate the switch position of the switching apparatus in all cases since the travel distances of contact carriers are often relatively small. The switching apparatus of British Patent Specification No. 1,446,875 suffers from the same drawback which is aggravated since the switch position indicator remains stationary over a portion of the travel distance of the contact carrier. Additionally, the switching apparatus of the British patent specification suffers from the further drawback that direct coupling is not provided between the switch position indicator and the contact carrier so that a jammed switch position indicator could signal the off position of the switching apparatus even though the apparatus is switched on.